Dusted
by Cynnamon Flakes
Summary: What will happen if Spike is dusted? guest appearances made by dru, harmony, angel and cordy.
1. Death

****

Author's Note: _I basically decided to write this because I was thinking about what Joss could hit us with now. And the thought came to mind- dusting Spike._

****

Chapter One

Death

Spike sighed and shifted uncomfortably on the tombstone he was sitting on. He was bored as Hell- he hadn't seen any vampires- and more importantly, he hadn't seen Buffy- for the entire, long, night.

"So, you gonna just sit there, or are you gonna patrol?"

Spike jumped and sprung to his feet, twirling around to face his adversary. It was- 

"Willow."

The redhead nodded and shot him a lopsided grin. Spike sighed and brought out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag from it.

"Buffy's sick… she has a really high fever, so I'm patrolling in place of her. Xander and Tara are supposed to meet me here soon, but I suppose it's all okay if you're here until then."

Willow sent Spike a cheerful smile that lightened Spike's dark mood. Willow was one of the Scoobies that never tended to piss him off.

"Well, let's go patrolling then… wouldn't want all those _nasty _vamps to get away, now would we?"

Willow grinned and Spike jumped off the crypt. He then proceeded to help Willow down, hugging her waist so that she wouldn't fall. As he did this, Willow's cheeks rose to a blush.

Spike not- so- immediately let go of Willow, making her blush rise from a slight rose colour to a bright, beet red. Although she was gay, she was also still- aroused by males- and Spike was, well, a really hot male.

Spike began to walk ahead and was nearly to the next to the newer graves, when a scream erupted from behind him. Spike spun around and saw Willow- who was knocked to the ground, a vampire on top of her. Spike ran back to Willow, and pulled the vampire away from Willow. He recalled later that he had seen a small amount of blood on willow's throat… he supposed that's what made him pound the vampire so badly- how anyone but himself could attack her, he didn't know.

"Lay." punch. "Off." kick. "You pansy."

The vampire retaliated with amazing fury, by gripping Spike's wrist and snapping it. Spike growled with pain, and kicked the vamp in the groin. The vampire hissed and bitch-slapped Spike, dragging his nails across Spike's cheek, creating a flaw on Spike's pale and once flawless face.

"That hurt!" Spike growled, and vamped himself up. The vampire stared uncertainly for a second, and then laughed.

"You are one crazy vamp, fighting other vampires." the vamp said and shook his head in disgust. He glanced behind Spike for just a moment, and then lunged for Willow, who was trying to pick herself up.

Spike ran after the vampire, and caught him about the waist, just as the vamp was going to dive for the kill. Spike heaved the vamp up, when Spike saw Buffy, standing above Willow. She looked a little run down- hell; she looked like she was dying. Her nose was running, and her eyes were watering. Her naturally blonde hair (which Spike absolutely loved) was stringy and dry looking. She was wearing a coat over her pajamas.

"Who the Hell are you?" the vampire (who was still in Spike's grasp) said, voice emitting just a trace of confusion and fear.

"The Slayer." Buffy said and sniffed.

The next few actions happened in slow motion. Afterwards, Willow and Buffy would stand in the graveyard, shocked into silence.

Buffy pulled out a stake and dived at the vampire in Spike's grip. The vampire twisted himself from Spike and yanked himself away, taking off. Buffy's stake (Mr. Pointy), sank into Spike's flesh and pierced his heart.

Motion returned to normal, and in shock, Buffy pulled the stake away from Spike's heart. Spike stood there for a moment, staring in shock at the wound, and then looked back up at Buffy. Willow stood behind her, equally shocked.

"Always thought I'd go in a fight." he murmured, and then turned to ash.

***

It was a year since Spike's demise. A full year. Today would mark the day of his ultimate death. Buffy was unable to sleep, so she sat motionless in her room, thinking of that day. 

Dawn peeked into her room, and saw that her sister was also wide-awake. Slowly and carefully, she opened the door and came into the room, and sat next to her elder sister. 

"I miss him too." Dawn said, and cuddled with the blonde. Buffy wrapped an arm about the brunette and sighed.

"I never really noticed how used to him I got."

Dawn nodded, and snuggled closer to her sister's warm skin. 

"It's not your fault. Heck, maybe he's happy, like you were. Maybe he's in heaven."

***

Spike was in Hell. Spike was in pain. He was in agony. He was alone. 

For one whole year, he had been in this dimension. It was black. Like a tomb. And he was scared. He had never been more scared in his life. 

When he first got there, he had called for hours for Buffy. And then for Drusilla. And then the Scooby Gang. And then, almost giving up hope, voice hoarse with his cries, he called for Angel, his Sire.

Eventually, he lost all hope. He tried to live, to be happy, but all he could do was cry. There was nothing but silence in the black space he was confined to. He lay in a corner in a fetal position, sobbing like a baby, all alone with only his memories.

He remembered the worst points of his life- when he was depressed, when he first tried to kill himself, the days during his obsession with Cecily, and then his days with Drusilla and the rest of the "Fab Four".

Spike was no one now. 

"No one… I'm no one."

****

Author's Note:

_More to come! I somehow suppose I'm going to receive flames for this chapter ^_^;_

****


	2. Rebirth

****

Author's Note: _Thanks all who read and review- feedback is greatly appreciated. Have a good time reading this chapter!_

Chapter Two

Rebirth

Amy sat in a circle of other Magick users, her eyes closed. Everyone else was arguing about Amy's suggestion- to bring the Slayer down, and how they could so it.

"But she's so strong-"

"And she has Magick on her side!"

"But, she doesn't know how to use Magick herself-"

"Silence!" Amy finally screamed, losing her patience. Everyone was immediately silent- their lips sewn together by Magick.

Amy smirked. "That's better. Now, I have an idea on how to defeat the Slayer so that we can be free to use our Magicks to wreck havoc on Sunnydale." She glanced around the room, making sure that she had captured everyone's attention. "William the Bloody."

***

Spike lay in his dark prison, for once asleep. Sleeping did no good- after all, he was dead- but it did allow him an escape from his conscious torments. He never dreamed.

Suddenly, Spike was jolted to awareness as a harness pulled on his stomach. He gasped in pain and stood, eyes wide with fear. He was jerked towards a wall, and his body screamed in pain. What was going on?

Spike let out a cry and struggled against the harness- what if he was going into an even worse dimension?

Spike then felt strange- his lungs were tight and they needed something, something that he had not given them in over a century. Spike let out gasp and sucked in the air that would save him. He could breathe…

Spike closed his eyes, feeling faint. What was going on? When he opened them, he had to screw them back together, because all that he saw was unbelievably strong light. He let out a sharp scream and began to sob. Voices murmured around him, voices that were not his own. They scared him, and so he shrank into a fetal position and began to cry. His wrist was throbbing with strong and unbelievable pain, and his cheek was also stinging. He felt a warm liquid substance trickle down his cheek and into his mouth. He coughed in disgust at the bitter taste- it was blood.

"This is no good. He's human again," someone said. The voice was uncannily familiar. 

Then he felt strong arms pick him, and something sharp pierced his skin. In only a few moments, he felt unbelievably weak, and then he felt his consciousness slipping away.

***

Amy carried Spike to her car and dumped him in the trunk. She then drove out to one of Sunnydale's many graveyards and opened her trunk. It was nighttime, so no one alive was able to see her open the trunk and dump her "guest" out. As Spike hit the ground, he moaned softly, and then coughed. Amy glanced down at the man, a look of slight pity in her eyes. 

"Well, sorry you have to die again." she muttered, and then got back into the car and drove off.

***

Buffy was beginning to hate patrolling alone. She didn't like the way it felt to be totally alone, and for once in her life, she thought about inviting her little sister to come with her. But she shook the selfish thought away, and continued to search throughout the graveyard for newly risen vamps and demons and other nasties that went BUMP in the night.

Not bothering to look where she was going, Buffy hit her foot against something large, and flew forwards. She picked herself up, spitting grass from her mouth, and glanced over. There on the ground was a body.

Buffy froze. What if there had been a vampire attack? What id she had been too late and the person she had tripped over was dead. A low moan from the victim made a flood of relief wash over Buffy. She walked over to the body and bent over it, and turned the person over. At first she didn't recognise him- Spike's bleach had needed to be redone before he had died, and now his hair was a light brown colour. He had also lost considerable weight, and was almost a human skeleton.

Buffy gazed at the face- what she saw was the most cutest, sweetest looking man she had ever laid her eyes on. She reached down and pushed some of the man's hair away from his eyes, and gently stroked his cheek. Spike's eyes fluttered open, revealing a pale blue. Buffy stared for a moment, and then scrambled away in shock.

"Where am I?" Spike murmured, and tried to sit up, but let out a cry when he put weight on his wrist- the one the vampire had snapped nearly a year ago. 

Buffy stood, and looked down at the man from a certain distance. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"What's happened? Why is it so dark? No, not again…" Spike started to cry, crystal tears streaming down his cheeks. Buffy had never seen Spike cry like this- sure he was sobbing when Drusilla had left him, but that was somehow very different from this- Spike had still been in power then, and now he was weak.

Buffy bent down again and neared Spike. "It's alright." she soothed, touching his forehead gently. Spike felt her touch and immediately grasped her hand and pulled her to him. He sat up shakily, putting pressure on his other hand, and held onto Buffy. 

"I don't want to be alone anymore. Please help me." he pulled away from Buffy and looked into her eyes. Buffy felt something snap within her, and she hugged him to her. 

"It's alright, William." she murmured and slowly picked him up. His frail form was nothing to her, and she was amazed at how much weight he had lost. She cradles him to her, and began to walk back to her home, where Dawn and Willow would be waiting for her.

***

"Hey Buffy, you're home ea- oh my God!" 

Dawn and Willow jumped off the couch in the living room and ran over to Buffy.

"Who's that? What happened?" Willow asked, deep concern written in her eyes. It wasn't everyday when your best friend brought home a man, being carried in her arms. 

"We need to lay him down somewhere, he's weak." Buffy said immediately, and with Dawn's help, brought the man over to the couch. It was then, when he was fully laid out and covered with a blanket, that Willow and Dawn recognised him.

"Is that-" Dawn looked over at Buffy, who had collapsed in another chair. She nodded wearily. 

Dawn looked back down at Spike, and back at Buffy.

"Is he still a vampire?" 

Buffy shook her head. "I really don't know. He's out of it, so I didn't bother to ask or to check."

Willow bent down by Spike and put a hand over his mouth. She looked over at Buffy and Dawn.

"Spike's alive!" she said, voice carrying her excitement.

"Yeah, we know that Will." 

"No, he's _alive._" Willow said and stood up. "He's human."

Buffy and Dawn stared at Willow for a moment, and then looked back at Spike.

"Wow." Dawn said quietly, as she watched as Spike took a shuddering breath and then coughed.

***

It was a late night in Angel Investigations. Cordelia was collapsed on the couch, head lying on Fred's shoulder. They were both snoring lightly. Wesley sat by the computer at the front desk, head resting on the keyboard, a bit of drool covering the keys. Gunn had already gone home.

Angel was the only one awake, having had a nice and restful sleep during the day. He sat in his office, looking over at Cordy, who was snorting quite a bit at the moment. She was so cute when she was asleep.

Angel jumped a couple of feet in the air when his phone rang. Cordelia awoke with a snort, and then blushed, embarrassed at herself. Fred woke up sleepily, yawning a bit, and then stifled a giggle when she saw Wes. He had not woken up.

" Angel Inves- Oh, hi. Yeah, I'm awake. Yeah, you did wake me up. No, I didn't know that you dusted Spike, why didn't you tell me? Oh, so calling L.A. is long distance, that's a good excuse. Well anyway what? What? WHAT? Yeah, I'll be over in a little bit. Bye."

Angel slammed down the phone and hurried out of his office.

"What's wrong?" Cordelia asked and hurried after Angel's retreating form. Fred didn't follow, because she had fallen back asleep.

"Spike's alive." he said, and grabbed his duster. 

"Hold on a minute." Cordelia grabbed Angel's arm and stopped him. "Spike's been alive for a while now, what's the big deal?"

Angel sighed. "Buffy dusted Spike a yea ago, and now he's back, like Darla was."

Cordelia stared. "That means-" 

Angel nodded. "that he's human." Angel began to walk again, but Cordelia once more grabbed his arm.

"So you're leaving? Just like that?"

Angel nodded. 

"Fine, but I'm coming with you, and we're leaving a note for the others."

****

Author's Note:

__

Yeah, the fic's getting better, ne? Anyway, there's a lot more to come, so have a fun time reading and as always, please review!!!!!!!!

~Luna~


	3. Beach

****

In this chapter: a visit from Angel and some secrets revealed- Spike has mood swings.

****

Chapter Three

Beach

Angel and Cordelia reached Buffy's house at 3 o'clock in the afternoon the next day. Cordelia got out of the car and quickly dived back into it, taking cover from the heavy rain that was pouring down. She turned to the back and shook the sleeping Angel awake. He awoke with a start and sat up. 

"It's raining." Cordelia told him before he could say anything, and then grabbed her coat from the back seat. They both exited from the car and made their way to the front stoop in a big hurry, trying not to get wet. 

"Come on, come on!" Cordelia muttered as she bounced up and down in the rain, trying to keep warm. Finally the door opened. 

"Hey An- oh, hi Cordelia." Willow said, surprised. "Come in." 

"I never thought you'd ask." Cordelia said and she and Angel walked in.

***

"So where is he?" Angel asked as he handed Dawn his coat. Cordelia insisted on keeping hers on, saying that she was cold. 

"Upstairs. Buffy's with him."

Angel began to walk upstairs, followed by Cordelia, but he waved a hand in dismissal and Cordelia turned back to Willow in a huff.

"Men." She said loudly, and rolled her eyes at Willow. Willow smiled back, and they walked into the living room together. 

***

Buffy sat next to Spike at the window and nervously tapped her finely manicured nails against her thigh. Spike was rarely quiet and his silence made her a tad bit uneasy. 

"Spike?" 

Buffy turned at the familiar voice and got out of her seat. 

"Angel." she greeted him and then wrapped him in a big bear hug. Angel hugged back and smiled weakly at her. 

"How's he doing?" 

Buffy turned her head in Spike's direction (still gazing out the window) and turned back to Angel. 'Bad.' she mouthed. 

"Can you leave for a little bit? I want to talk to him- about when-"

Buffy nodded hurriedly and walked out of the room, closing the door soundly behind her. Once Angel heard her greeting the other's downstairs, he began o talk.

"William."

Spike's jumped up and was at Angel's side in a flash. "Don't ever call me that name." he snarled. 

Angel placed his hands on Spike's shoulders and shook him.

"Look at you. You're not Spike anymore."

"Like Hell I'm not! I'm still me, nothing has changed." Spike's blue eyes glared defiantly up at Angel. To someone who never knew Spike, he would've looked strong and defiant, but to Angel- who had known him for 120+ years- he saw that Spike was afraid and clearly different.

"You're lying." Angel said calmly. Spike looked up at him, angry sparks in his eyes for several minutes, but then caved in, the bright light dying almost instantly.

"Everything is so hard. I can't stand, knowing what I did, and having to put up with it. I keep going back, and what's worse is that I can feel HIM inside me."

"HIM?" Angel asked. 

"William." Spike muttered quietly. "That pansy- he's back. And I can feel him growing within me, pushing ME away."

Angel kissed Spike on the forehead Spike returned to his chair. He gazed out at the sky- that had stopped raining- and looked at the sun peeking through the clouds. A beam of light hit him on the face and he flinched out of habit.

Angel watched his every move and sadness filled his heart. Spike was going through what he had gone through- but his old self was coming back to him, and there was no beast within him to even him out. He had two personalities now, and there was no way to clearly separate them.

Spike suddenly broke the silence. "Don't pity me." he turned to Angel, and Angel saw that he had been crying. "Just take me to the beach."

***

Angel walked down the stairs, Spike following shyly behind. Immediately as he entered the room, Buffy jumped up, followed by Cordelia, Willow, and Dawn.

"How is-"

"I'm right here, and don't go pitying me. I'm just fine." Spike cut Buffy off mid-sentence and stood next to Angel. Dawn ran over to him and gave him a large hug, nearly knocking the wind out of him. "I missed you so much," she said so that only he could hear her, and he stroked her hair gently. 

"I missed you too, Little Bit."

"Does he want anything?" Buffy asked Angel in a whisper as Spike held Dawn. 

"He- want to go out." Angel said reluctantly. Catching his tone, Buffy frowned. 

"Where?" 

"To the beach."

Buffy burst out in a grin and looked at Spike and Dawn. They had walked into the living room and had plopped down onto the couch together, next to Willow, who was smiling brightly at Buffy. 'The beach.' she mouthed to Willow, and Willow's grin grew.

"I'm gonna call the rest of the Scoobies."

***

Spike sat on the sand, looking out at Dawn and Xander, who were playing together in the water. Cordelia sat on his right, and Buffy on his left. Cordelia was busy talking with Willow, Tara, and Anya about magick and demons. They were laughing a lot with one another as they shared stories of things that had happened over the last three years. 

"I used to love to go to the beach. My little sister- Harriet- loved the water, and she always claimed that she would be the first woman swimmer." Spike said as he watched Dawn laughing as Xander made a fish face. 

"I called her my little nibblet. She was so beautiful. Looked uncannily like Dawn." Buffy looked at Spike, who seemed lost in memory. "I never got to say goodbye." 

Buffy slid her hand onto his, and he grasped it tightly. 

"I used to write poems and sketch on those trips." he said shyly, and looked over at Buffy. 

"You wrote poetry?" Buffy looked at him, surprised. 

"Bloody awful poetry, and I hope that William won't pick that up again." Spike said and smiled. Buffy smiled back.

"So, why are you being so nice to me now? Me being a vampire made it different?" Spike suddenly stood and shouted. The other three girls halted their conversation, and looked up at him as he stomped off across the sand.

"What was that about?" Willow asked and looked at Buffy expectantly. Instead, it was Anya who spoke next.

"I expect that he's going through a lot of changes in attitude. After all, he was William once, and then he turned into Spike- so his attitude changed- and now he's human again with both attitudes of a human and a vampire combined. It's no wonder that he gets a bit snippy."

"Hey, where did the walking dead go?" Xander and Dawn approached to group, wet and giggling. 

"Hey, he's human now." Buffy said and stood up. 

Xander shrugged. "Whatever. Now, where is he?" 

"Why do you wanna know, Xander?" Willow asked and grinned. 

"I think that Xander's having an affair with Anya and Spike- I always k-knew they f-fought too much." Tara said and smiled. Dawn almost fell into the sand in hysterics. 

"Shut up!" Xander said and blushed. "I did not have an affair with the walking dead, and I just wanna see what the guy's like now, okay?" 

"Well, he went that way, " Buffy pointed in the direction where Xander wandered off to. 

"Thanks." Xander began to walk away, when Cordelia jumped up and ran over too him.

"I'm coming with you." 

****

Author's Note: No cliffhanger this time. Sorry it took so long to post, but I've been really busy. 

Blessed Be, Luna

  



	4. sunburn

Chapter Four

Sunburn

"Hey, Living Dead!" Xander called out across the beach to the lone figure walking in the surf of the beach. The figure turned, and made no move to greet the two that approached him.

"Wow, you aren't quite as blonde as I remembered you." Xander said and walked over to Spike.  
"Yeah, yeah." Spike muttered and turned away, starting to walk again.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, we both have problems with the broody boy!" Cordelia called to him. Just as she had hoped, Spike stopped and turned towards them. Cordy saw a gleam of the former Spike in his gaze.

"Now that's more like it." 

***

Amy snickered and looked around Spike's old crypt. It was full of cobwebs, and there had obviously been no effort made on the Scoobies part to keep it clean, or at least take care of Spike's heirlooms. 

"Now, if I was a vampire, where would I hide my most valuable stuff?" she said aloud, pondering. "Ah, screw the wondering, I want to know."

Amy said something in Latin and then strung a couple phrases together, and then she sprinkled some herbs on the ground. Her eyes closed for a moment, and then they shot open. 

"The basement."

Amy opened to door to the bottom of the crypt (which no doubt eventually led to the sewers), and immediately cast a light charm. Searching around silently for several minutes, she found what she was looking for; a big black chest.

Carefully, she opened it, and searched gently through what was inside. At first she was disappointed. On the top were just a couple of photos of Buffy, some of her clothes (Amy raised an eyebrow when she glimpsed a pair of panties), but after removing those articles, she was quickly pleased once more.

Underneath were the diaries. Spike's diaries. She smiled with pleasure at the prospect of blackmail, but pushed that aside. What she wanted was information about all Spike's vampire friends. Perhaps one of them or more would offer to turn Spike into a vampire again.

Amy was so preoccupied with what was in the chest, that she did not hear the thing that came up behind him. With a swift and calculating move, it struck Amy on the back of the head, and smiled as she fell, limp to the floor.

"No body goes through my Spikey's things."

***

"He did WHAT? You have got to be kidding!" Spike threw back his head and let out a sharp yell of pure laughter. Xander smiled and exchanged a look with Cordy. They both rather liked the new Spike rather than the old one.

"God, he is such a poof. Even I wasn't as much as a poof as him when I was huma-" Spike immediately stopped talking and sat silent. Cordy and Xander's smiles faded, and they each looked concerned at Spike. 

"Sorry, Spike." 

Xander sometimes amazed even himself- he never dreamed that he would be trying to comfort his worst enemy before.

Suddenly, something heaved Spike up. Cordelia and Xander scrambled to their feet, and saw what held Spike. It was a-

"EWWW, that is one yucky demon." Cordelia said and grimaced.

"YOU! YOU BASTARD OWE ME!" the demon said in a loud and rich voice that gargled like a broken coffee maker.

"Xander, you go get Buffy and the gang. I'll stay here."

"What makes you think-"

Cordelia shot him a look and glared. "I've fought demons A LOT since I've left Sunnydale. It's my profession now. I think I know how to handle myself. Now GO!" 

Xander looked at her in a new way- the last time he really saw her, she was a snot and she was someone that not many people would like. But now, she was very different. He looked at her eye, which were glistening with anger and fury. Well, maybe not that different. He took off running as fast as he could, partly to reach Buffy so she could save Spike, and partly because he wanted to get as far away from Cordy as humanly possible.

***

"Where is he? He should have been back by now! Oh, what if he and Cordy are having sex!?"

Anya sat on the beach, Buffy and Willow sitting next to her, tired of listening to her worried rants about Xander. She had been off five minutes after Xander and Cordy had left, looking for Spike.

"I'm sure they aren't having sex." Willow said in monotone. Tara sat next to her, head resting on her lap. She was snoring lightly. Willow unconsciously ran a hand through Tara's long blonde hair.

Almost as if on cue, Xander came running up, screaming bloody murder. Everyone immediately leapt to their feet, and Dawn (who was talking to some really hot guys in her grade) wandered over to them.

"What wrong? What happened?"

Xander took a deep breath. "Spike. A demon has Spike." he managed to get out before he was embraced by Anya.

"I'm so glad it wasn't sex!" she cried. Xander looked at her strangely.

"Come on, we need to help him."

***

After she was sure Xander had left, she turned back to the demon, who was shaking Spike violently. He then threw Spike face first into the sand. He raised a large foot above Spike's head.

"Oh no you don't." Cordelia muttered and marched over to the demon. She shoved him violently over, and then kicked him between the legs. The effort didn't seem to phase the demon. Instead, he lunged towards her and grabbed an arm tightly.

"Perhaps you'll pay with this vixen's blood," the demon said.

"Okay, not a vixen here, I'm a woman." Cordelia said, before the demon struck her across the face. She fell to the ground and landed with a thud, but stood back up after a split second.

"Is that all you've got. My grandma could do better than that."

***

When the Scooby Gang arrived where the fight was taking place, they saw that Cordelia was struggling against two demons, while the largest one was choking Spike.

Buffy grabbed the larger demon, while Willow and Tara dealt with the other two.

"Let go of him!"

Buffy managed to pull the Spike away, and began to fight the monster. She managed to back it into part of the rocky shore, and knocked him unconscious with a large boulder. 

Turning, she saw Spike gasping for breath, waist deep in the surf. Cordelia was wiping slime from her arms and complaining about her grime-covered clothes. Willow and Tara were helping her as best they could. 

"Who was that Spike?" she asked as she pulled Spike up, and supported his weak frame. It struck her as very odd that she was the one helping HIM after a demon wasting.

"Owed him money. I suspect that there'll be more coming after me." Spike managed to make this sound light and nothing to worry about, but Buffy knew otherwise. Spike was weak, and human. If more demons came after him, he would be a dead man before nightfall.

***

"Well, if I'm gonna stay at your home for that long, I'm gonna have to get some of my stuff from my crypt." Spike said and folded his arms across his chest. 

Angel sighed and closed his eyes. Buffy leaned back into the couch and looked at Spike wearily. 

"Fine. I can't argue with you." Buffy said finally, and Spike nodded. He spun on his heals and waltzed out of her place, slamming the door behind him.

"He may be human, but he's still a pain in the ass."

***

Spike hesitantly opened the door to his old home. Looking around, he saw that everything he valued had been left in incredible disarray.

"Bloody Hell. Stupid gits."

/don't call them that, they're helping you! / his subconscious reminded him.

Spike gingerly touched his crypt and then removed his fingers as if he had been burned. There were too many memories. Carefully, he made his way down into his basement and looked about.

There was something there that he couldn't quite place- something different. But without his strong vampire sense of smell, the thought was useless. Still, he thought it best if he make the whatever-it-was aware of his presence.

"Get out you bugger."

Slowly, he saw a shadow move. Following it, he saw a figure of a person. It moved with amazing grace, and swayed slightly as if it was being stirred by a gentle breeze. Spike's eyes widened as the figure moved into the candlelight. 

"Dru…"

Dru smiled reached out towards him. She brushed a strand of light brown hair away from his face, and Spike instinctively jerked away from her touch.

"Mmm, my little poet- don't be afraid."

Dru's delicate features began to change and Spike's heart almost froze with fear. Before him was a creature of the darkness.

"Mummy's here."

****

Author's Note:

__

hehe, I just love cliffhangers, don't you?

love always,

Luna


	5. Becoming

"It's my life, and it's now or never // I ain't gonna live forever" –"It's my Life", Bon Jovi

****

Chapter Five

Becoming

Spike turned and ran. He grabbed hold of the ladder, but he was no more then four feet in the air, when he felt Dru's hand grasp his leg and yank him down.

He fell to the floor in a heap, hitting the ground with a large bang. Some sticky red substance trickled down his forehead from a large cut in his head. With a loud groan, he sat up and rubbed his forehead. Blood was all over his palm, and he stared at it nervously.

Drusilla bent down before him on her knees and gently pulled to palm towards her. She licked the blood off of it, in two clean swipes, and then tentatively looked at Spike.

"My William. You need to come back to me."

Spike felt a surge of pain as Drusilla vamped out and sunk her fangs into his palm.

***

At the Summer residence, all was not well either. Buffy paced around the living room, while Angel watched. Dawn had already gone to a friend's house for a sleepover, and Willow and Tara were- um- upstairs.

"It's been half and hour, something's wrong." Buffy murmured. Angel wrapped his arms around her, and held her close to him. She sighed. 

"Do you want to go out and look for him?" He asked, looking down at her small blonde head. She looked back up at him, her small, soft pink lips morphed into a semi-pout.

"Yeah."

Angel immediately let go of Buffy, and headed towards the door. He pulled it open, and then waited for Buffy to come out before him. She did, stakes and an axe in tow.

Together, they marched towards the graveyard where Spike's crypt was located.

***

Drusilla drew the blood from Spike like there was no tomorrow. Spike slowly drifted into unconsciousness, and felt his spirit riding above his body.

From high above, he saw Drusilla drawing the life force from him, and he felt an immense pain. Not a physical pain, but a pain none-the less. It was the pain of knowing that he was going to soon be either dead, or worse than that. A vampire.

Spike's head shot up as he heard a noise on the upper level of his crypt. It must be Buffy!

Spike's spirit forced himself back into his body, trying as hard as he could. He floated down to his lifeless form, and forced himself roughly back inside it. Gathering all his strength, he let out a sharp scream. 

Drusilla's head immediately shot up from her handy-work (pun unintended), and saw Spike's round blue eyes clouding over. She took a nail and cut into her wrist, drawing blood. She grabbed Spike's head, and forced it to her wrist, making him drink the blood. Spike tried to resist, but his throat reflexed, and he swallowed the red liquid. He let out a sharp cry of defeat, and fell backwards, unconscious.

***

Angel and Buffy immediately turned towards the cellar, where the scream had come from. Spike must have been attacked. Climbing down the ladder, Buffy jumped down, and saw Drusilla, Spike's head against her wrist. Spike tore his head up from Drusilla's wrist and tried spitting out the blood, but Drusilla shushed him, and rolled his head back. Buffy saw Spike's throat swallow, and Buffy's heart sank.

"There, my pet." Drusilla said lovingly. She stroked his forehead, which had broken out into a cold sweat. Spike let out a small cry of defeat, and then fell limp in Drusilla's arms.

Buffy felt the anger bubble up from deep within her. How could Drusilla do this to Spike? And Spike- she would have thought he'd love to be a vampire once more- but she was wrong. Spike had fought the transformation, even to his last. It pained her greatly to imagine a friend going through the torment of becoming a creature of the darkness. 

And a part of her was afraid. Spike would be returning without his soul, and it may be quite possible that his chip would malfunction. What would he do when he awoke?

"Angel, go tell Willow something for me." She whispered softly to Angel. Angel waited for her expectantly.

"Tell her to look for Jenny's Spell. She'll know what I'm talking about."

***

Author's Note:

Yes, yes. The chapter was very short, I know. But hey, it works!

I'm so pleased with the way this story is turning out, 

and I'm positive it will be done by the time the Angel and Buffy seasons are done.

Can't wait to continue writing, next chapter should be up sometime this week (around Friday), so keep checking!

~Luna


	6. together again

****

Chapter Six

Together Again

"Get out." Buffy said, staring pointedly at Drusilla. Slowly, Drusilla stood and faced the petite blonde, her yellow eyes sizing up her opponent. 

"You killed my Spike. My poet." she ran a finger across the top of two other fingers. "Shame, shame, shame. You are a naughty girl." 

Buffy took a fighting stance and yanked out a stake. Drusilla hissed and took a few steps backwards.

"Leave now, and I won't hurt you." Buffy said, keeping her voice as calm as possible. 

"Bad girl. You are the one who needs to leave. My Poet will rise soon, and I don't want him to be disturbed." she took a step forward and whispered. "I want it to be perfect." 

Buffy rolled her eyes and lunged forward, only to be attacked from behind. As she hit the stone floor, she let out a cry of pain and frustration. Above her, Drusilla made a clucking sound. 

"You think I would come here alone?" 

Whoever had attacked Buffy rolled her over. It was a familiar vampire with blonde hair. "No one hurts our Spike but us." she said and heaved Buffy up. 

"Leave now, and we won't hurt you." Drusilla said, sidling up to Harmony's side. 

Buffy glared, but obeyed their wishes and climbed up the ladder and hurried out of the crypt. 

***

The following night. 

"Bloody Hell." 

With a vengeance, Spike rose from his lying position and stood, clutching at his head. 

"So, you're awake now." someone behind him said, and he turned to look at whoever it was. A familiar blonde walked up to him and threw her arms about him. 

"You're back!" she exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek. 

Spike looked down at her, and a mean look filled his eyes. "Where is she?" 

Harmony backed away nervously, knowing the look he had on his face. "Hunting." 

***

"Why did you do it?" Spike screamed, and attacked Drusilla from behind. She fell, Spike atop her, and whimpered. 

"Because you were in pain," she said, a tears spilling from her eyes. "I wanted my Spike to be happy." 

Spike let out a growl. "Like hell you did! You wanted me back for your own selfish pleasure!" he screamed, hitting her across the face. She whimpered even more. "I was able to see the sun again! To see who I was again!" Spike rolled off of her and began to ramble as salty tears ran down his face. 

"Shhhh. Spike, you're back again. You're my Dark Poet again. Don't be sad." Drusilla said, and sat up, eyes wide with pity and pain. Gently, she wrapped her arms about Spike's shoulders and drew him to her chest. Spike let out a couple more choked sobs, and then lifted his head even with Drusilla's. 

"I missed you," he said softly, looking into her eyes. 

"As did I. I'm sorry." she murmured, and traced a finger down Spike's cheek, drawing blood. 

Like so many times before, she licked the blood off of his face, and drew together in a passionate kiss. It was different this time, like all the other times, but in this instance, it was special. They drew apart, looking at one another lovingly. 

"We're together again, my love." they said in unison. Spike fell atop her and kissed her passionately, making up for the four years they had been separated. Lying on the grass in the middle of a graveyard, they made love for the first time since Spike had left her in Brazil. A whisper rose from the graveyard, held aloft by the wind. 

"I love you." 

Author's Note: yeah, yeah. Uber-mushy. Well, deal with it. I have been yearning for good old Drusilla/Spike fluff for a while now. And you'd better be happy that I started up this story again! *stops ranting* hope you liked it. 

Well come on then, people! **Review!**


End file.
